


Their First Time

by reticentAilurophile



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, For them and my writing, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reticentAilurophile/pseuds/reticentAilurophile
Summary: Gregg and Angus' first time. This is my first fic of mature nature to ever be posted anywhere + I've ever even had an intercourse (thus most are what I imagined it would be like), so constructive criticism is welcomed





	Their First Time

Gregg has his arms around Angus’ neck and Angus has his around Gregg’s body. Today, they have decided to move away from their old lives and into a new one, together: a small apartment in mid of Possum Spring before moving to Bright Harbor when they are ready. They were unpacking their things and one thing led to another and finally they’re starring at each others’ eyes in a silent embrace.

 _God damn he’s so adorable_ Gregg thought as he attempt to pull his boyfriend closer. It was not until a minute or two that Gregg decided to slowly plant a kiss on Angus’ right cheek. He could feel his muzzle sinking in the chubby cheek of his boyfriend. Gregg tried to went for another but Angus went first and kiss him on the lips. Gregg was startled but then close his eyes and kiss him back. There’s a spark, Gregg’s heart beat faster. He didn’t want the kiss to part, he instead pull Angus to try to erase the distance between them than what is physically possible. Angus also follow, as Gregg felt his boyfriend’s embrace got tighter and his grip stronger. The two then slowly move towards the wall and when Angus has his back Against the wall, their lips parted.

Now they stare at each other’s eyes again. Gregg could still feel the strong beat of his heart and his breath shaky. Angus’ breathing was heavy as well. Gregg slowly move his paws to Angus chest. He felt Angus’ heart beating as fast as his and he felt Angus’ chest compressing and decompressing as he breaths. Gregg really liked that. His hand form a grip on Angus’ chest and a series of thought flows in his head. I want him. I really want to be with him. Gregg blushed and he came to an understanding as to what was going to happen.

“I, -uh. Sorry, you don’t have to if you don’t want to-, I mean, do you-“ Gregg’s permission was cut sort as Angus plant another kiss on Gregg’s lips. Gregg quickly return and soon both of their tongues were wrestling. Gregg felt Angus’ paws tracing his entire body while Gregg Has his paws descending slowly to the bear’s ass. He tighten his grip and felt tingling sensation coming from his chest through his arms.  
Both guided each other through the room and onto the couch. Angus fall on his back on the couch followed by Gregg on top. Gregg could feel his heart beat hasten as he took off his jacket. His hand scrambled with Angus’ as Angus assist him in taking off his shirt. Gregg returned the favor by assisting Angus in taking off his vest and unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands. He felt his cheek burning and proceed to take Angus in a tight embrace which Angus returned. Gregg gently kisses Angus again on the cheeks and on the neck. He buried his head in Angus’ neck, feeling the brown fur tickling his muzzle.

 _I love him_ Gregg thought while his heart beats faster. _I love the way he talks, I love how kind he is. I love his scent, I love his cute chubby cheeks_. Angus then got hold of Gregg’s pants and Gregg helped taking them off when he noticed. It was not long till they’re both naked, still in each other’s embrace. Gregg took the time feeling Angus’ chest expanding and deflating in a faster rate, and then comes the part Gregg worried about. Angus had his leg spread now. He never done this before, sure Angus hasn’t either, but he feared doing something wrong. Yet, something compelled him to just go for it, albeit gently.

Feeling through Angus’ body Gregg reached Angus’ bare ass, which he found to be another thing he loved. It felt like the longest of seconds but before he knew it, he heard Angus moan as he inserted his pecker inside Angus’ behind. Gregg was surprised to feel a tight force currently squeezing his pecker and the pleasure made him held his breath. As Angus let out another moan, Gregg releases his breath which come off as a moan as well. Again, there’s an urge to be closer to his boyfriend as if what he’s doing now isn’t the most physically close he can be. Angus seems to feel that to as Gregg felt the heat of Angus’ hand squeezing Gregg into him. So Gregg acted to, he tried pushing his meat deeper inside which beget another surge of breath-taking pleasure. Angus was visibly struggling to catch his breath as well, Gregg can hear his breathing getting shakier and as he bury his head on Angus’ neck, just above the chest,he can feel it too. There’s something else even, Gregg hadn’t realize it but there is a warm spot just below his belly. Angus’ was hard. Gregg had to take a peek on that, after which he made a mental note between his breath. _Note to self: next time, Need to suck on that._

The night was a flurry of pleasure which peaks before Gregg knows it. He felt Angus’ hard meat pulsating below his belly, and something warm and sticky had just covered his belly. Not long after, Gregg also felt his cock has started taken out its load, which took about 5 second to fully unload. Those second he used to push his head against Angus’ chest in an attempt to suppress the urge to scream under the intense pleasure. He barely succeeded.

Gregg now lies without energy on top of his boyfriend. Both trying to catch the breath they lost in their night. I really love him Gregg thought again as he look into Angus’ smiling yet tired face. He cuddled with Angus for a while, and although no words were spoken, Gregg felt good. He felt safe and that everything is okay. It was the best feeling he ever had. His lack of energy started to make him felt drowsy. As his eyes began to shut he burry himself in Angus’ scent.

“I love you” Gregg said as he fall asleep. He was barely conscious to hear Angus’ reply  
“I love you too, bug”. 


End file.
